The present invention relates to assembling teams to solve a problem, and more particularly relates to a system and method of assembling a team for solving a problem within an immersive environment that accounts for individual and group biases.
The selection of a team to solve a problem is fraught with any number of possible problems. Individuals and groups are prone to all types of biases that can lead a team to an incorrect conclusion. Moreover, team based outcomes can depend on the types of environments the members are immersed within.
Immersive environments, social decision making, and the interactions between humans and systems produce data for the development of predictive and prescriptive models. At intersection are analytics, social psychology, and immersive technologies. The use of immersive environments within the context of social interaction paradigms enables the wisdom of many minds, e.g., following the Condorcet jury theorem. Condorcet's jury theorem is a theorem about the relative probability of a given group of individuals arriving at a correct decision.
The prevention of knowledge cocoons, information cascades, decision polarization, and the attachment to premature hypothesis is a core component of data analysis. The accelerating data avalanche where data is producing even more data perpetuates the need of turning information into knowledge for the consumption of parallel analysis. Such group, crowd, or team work sourcing produces precursors for the aggregation of fuzzy social decisions. Social or group dynamics produce fuzzy decisions or effective errors that are magnified as higher ply groups aggregate lower ply groups' decision until a root analysis is completed. Predictive social decision analytics reduces team effective errors by recommending a team, social paradigm, and immersive environment to maximize individual analysis for the correct team decision.